ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Genetics Unleashed
Genetics Unleashed is the sixth episode of Nicole 10. Synopsis If you thought it could possibly get any worse, it already has. Has Albedo won? Probably. Plot ALBEDO'S LAB Albedo is pressing buttons on a keyboard, and is behind a wall of glass. (Albedo): The process has begun, my dear. Nicole, still shackled to the hovertable, starts to scream in pain. (Albedo): Tsk, tsk. If only you knew how to control your pain. Soon, you shall. The helmet on Nicole's head, still sparking, begins to glow purple. (Albedo): Adjusting personality core. Albedo hits a couple of keys, and Nicole's body starts to flail. (Albedo): What's going on?! Nicole's body starts to glow in a purple light, and the computers around Albedo start to malfunction. (Albedo): No, I won't lose the herald of chaos! Albedo morphs into Feedback, breaks the glass, and tries to absorb the energy coming out of the helmet, only for it to expand drastically, then explode. When the smoke clears, a being composed of purple energy is standing in front of Albedo, who was reverted back to human. (Albedo): It..it worked! How do you feel, my de- Albedo is thrown through the gap in the glass wall, crashing into several computers. (Albedo): Listen to me, darling. You don't have to fight me. I am your creator, your father. You, are on my side. The being teleports in front of Albedo, and starts to absorb his energy. (Albedo): Stop! Albedo morphs into Humungousaur, and punches it, only to be electrocuted, and reverted back. Lying on the floor, wounded, he looks at the being in front of him as it slowly changes into something resembling Nicole, with closed eyes, and grey hair. The being slowly opens its eyes, revealing purple irises. (Elocin): You wanted to bring out her evil, well here I am, father. (Albedo): But..she's still a separate being? Albedo gets up, and walks back to where Nicole is. (Albedo): There must have been a glitch, I need to go back, and cor- Elocin kicks Albedo back down to his knees. (Elocin): No, mom can take care of herself. I wanna finish the job. Elocin's eyes glow, and she morphs into Crystalshard. (Crystalshard): I can handle this. (Albedo): The ability to transform without an Omnitrix. Excellent. Elocin suddenly reverts back. (Albedo): You need a stabilizer.. (Elocin): I don't need a babysitter, ignorant Galvanic Human. (Albedo): But you need training, if you are to become her adversar- (Elocin): I just..want..to..kill her! (Albedo): In time, my de- (Elocin): STOP CALLING ME THAT! Elocin morphs into Override, then takes over the computers around Albedo, forming a laser cannon. (Override): I can do it, you kn- She is reverted back. (Elocin): WHY. (Albedo): Again, ignorant child, you require a stabilizer to, well, stabilize your alien forms. (Elocin): That's stupid. (Albedo): I needed one as well. (Elocin): Because you're lame.. (Albedo): I'm your father, you will respect me. (Elocin): If you're my dad, then I have one sad family.. Elocin sighs, and stares at Albedo. (Elocin): Fine, give me a stabilizer. Albedo morphs into his Galvan form, and quickly constructs a stabilizer resembling the Delta-X, and hands it to Elocin as he reverts back. (Albedo): With this, you'll be able to do almost anything I can do, child. (Elocin): Almost? (Albedo): Just to make sure you don't try to overthrow me. (Elocin): Lame.. Elocin morphs into Hothead. (Hothead): Blue flames? (Albedo): The power has been reversed, you now have a Cyronite. A being made of ice, and the cold. A little name change should be in order. How about..Cooldown? (Cooldown): Still lame, but whatever. (Albedo): Do you wish to test your abilities? (Cooldown): What, against you? Albedo sighs, and points to Nicole. (Albedo): Her, just need to get her awake. (Cooldown): Yes, that'd be perfect. (Albedo): However, SOMEBODY destroyed the equipment needed to make that possible. (Cooldown): Don't blame me, "dad". MEANWHILE - PLUMBER HQ (Ken): I could have sworn the frequency was high! (Graeme): Well, now we're at Plumber HQ, and not where your friend is. Bravo, Ken. (Ken): You're the teleportation guy, not me.. (Graeme): A simple man-made teleporter is still difficult to use? Man, that's just..sad. (Devlin): Let us not argue over this simple matter, you two. (Ken): Shut it, Dev. Nobody asked y- (Graeme): That's my brother, you know. (Ken): Graeme! Do the thing! (Graeme): What thing? (Devlin): I believe he is referring to a teleportation spell. (Graeme): Oh. I'll try. Graeme's eyes briefly glow, but stop after a few seconds. (Graeme): I can't.. (Devlin): Why not? (Graeme): Low energy, probably. (Ken): Wow. That sucks.. (Devlin): Indeed, this situation is most unfortunate. (Ken): I know who can help. Ken sighs, and kicks the wall. (Graeme): Who? (Ken): My sister. (Devlin): Jennifer is nice, Ken. (Ken): It's Jenny. Anyway, she's on tech-support, being taught by Blukic and Driba, those two are the best the Plumbers have when it comes to technology. (Devlin): They were taught by Azmuth himself, correct? (Ken): Yep. Let's see if we can find them. If we can find Blukic and Driba, Jenny's bound to be close by. The trio starts to wander around the base, until they finally find the lab, where Blukic and Driba are. (Ken): Blukic! Driba! (Blukic): I'm glad to see you, Ken. (Driba): No, I'm not glad to see him! (Blukic): Are not. (Driba): Are too. Characters *Nicole Lasaron *Ken Tennyson *Graeme Levin *Devlin Levin *Jenny Tennyson (debut) Villains *Albedo *Elocin (physical debut) Aliens Used By Nicole *Crystalshard (debut) * By Albedo *Feedback (debut) *Humungousaur By Elocin *Crystalshard (debut) *Override (debut) *Cooldown (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Nicole 10